elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urag gro-Shub
|Base ID = }} Urag gro-Shub is an Orsimer mage and the librarian of the Arcanaeum at the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. He is known for his strict and stern attitude. He is a merchant of books and takes his job very seriously. He initiates the "Hitting the Books" quest when the Dragonborn approaches him, requesting research materials for The Eye of Magnus. The books Urag sells and requests vary over time. Personality Urag takes his work as the librarian in the Arcanaeum very seriously, he shows this when he says, "I better not see you treating all of these books poorly, are we clear?" Urag will keep an aggressive attitude even after the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage. He will, however, adopt a more respectful attitude towards them if they give him an Elder Scroll. Interactions Ancient Falmer Tomes Four ancient tomes written in the Falmer Language are scattered throughout the Forgotten Vale. They can be sold to Urag gro-Shub at the College. For each Unknown Book, he will award 1000 and a translated version of that book. Elder Knowledge After speaking to Paarthurnax about learning Dragonrend, the Dragonborn needs to recover an Elder Scroll to travel back in time to Alduin's defeat atop the Throat of the World. Urag gro-Shub is able to provide the Dragonborn with two texts on Elder Scrolls, Effects of the Elder Scrolls and Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls, one of which is authored by Septimus Signus. As a former member of the college, Urag knows his whereabouts and directs the Dragonborn to him. If the Dragonborn collects the Elder Scroll at Alftand, it can later be sold to Urag for 2,000 . In , the Dragonborn requires the same Elder Scroll for the quest "Scroll Scouting." If the Dragonborn sold it to Urag, he sells it for 4,000 . Alternatively, he can be persuaded to sell it back for 3,000 . An Arch-Mage Dragonborn can purchase the scroll back for 2,000 , if he is far enough in the storyline. Fetch Me That Book! After joining the College of Winterhold, Urag may send the Dragonborn to collect various rare books. He pays the Dragonborn with as a reward. Once enough are collected, he sends word to the Orc strongholds so that the Dragonborn can gain entry. Hitting the Books After finding the books at Fellglow Keep, Urag rewards the Dragonborn with six skill books: Racial Phylogeny, Daughter of the Niben, Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments, Response to Bero's Speech, The Black Arts On Trial, and 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Shalidor's Insights Urag requires assistance with locating Shalidor's Insights, rare manuscripts scattered across Skyrim. Scroll Scouting The Dragonborn needs the scroll once again, and it can be purchased from Urag if it has been sold to him once before. Lecture Urag gro-Shub delivers a lecture on Shalidor and his texts, writings, and research and the College's need to recover the ancient research. The lecture is held in the Hall of the Elements, during which most of the members of the College come to listen to his lecture. After he finishes, everyone goes back to their usual schedule. Dialogue "You need a book, you talk to me. Otherwise you're going to find yourself in a lot of pain." :You take your work very seriously. "Of course I do. If I didn't, most of these books would've been burned to ashes or dissolved to nothing before the Third Era. Mages need to be reminded to be careful around research materials." :This is quite an impressive library. "A mage is only as good as what he knows. I try and make sure as much knowledge is available as possible. We've been keeping this collection since the Second Era. Books have come and gone during that time, but it's mostly intact." "Hmm hmm." Quotes *''"You are now in the Arcanaeum, of which I am I charge. You might as well call it my own little plane of Oblivion. Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"'' – First greeting *''"I better not see you treating any of these books poorly, are we clear?"'' *''"Please make sure your hands are clean before touching anything, alright?"'' – Sale dialogue *''"Mages have to be reminded to be careful around research materials."'' *''"I have some books lying around that weren't worth adding to the collection. You may look through them."'' – Sale dialogue *''"Assorted books, scrolls. I'm sure you'll find something useful."'' – Sale dialogue *''"Arch-Mage or not, my rules about books still stand."'' – After completing the College of Winterhold questline *''"I don't care if you wrote it yourself -- if you want a book from here, you go through me."'' *''"The Arcanaeum is always accepting new volumes. I'll take what I can get."'' Wares Urag gro-Shub sells various books, including exceptionally rare ones. Sometimes, he sells books that share the same name as ones needed for "Fetch Me That Book!" Though these cannot be turned in for that quest, they may be read without bug occurring, See Below. Some of these books are difficult to locate elsewhere. Rare books Rare series *''Ancient Tales of the Dwemer'' *''The Song of Pelinal'' Trivia *Barring potentially the player character, Urag is one of only two male Orc mages in Skyrim, the other being Bashnag. *Completing one of the "Fetch Me That Book!" quests will make the Dragonborn Blood-Kin, if they were not already. *Urag never sleeps, as he never leaves the Arcanaeum and there is no bed for him to sleep in. *The line, "Even the falsehoods. Especially the falsehoods," from the "Elder Knowledge" quest is potentially a reference to the closing lines of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Episode The Wire. Bugs * During the quest "Fetch Me That Book!," Urag may not recognize that the Dragonborn is in possession of the book. ** Solution: Type this in the Console Command: setstage MGR20 20 * Books he sends the Dragonborn to collect may not appear if the location is labeled as "cleared" or if the room containing the book requires the death of a boss to open. Appearances * ** ru:Ураг гро-Шуб de:Urag gro-Shub it:Urag gro-Shub es:Urag gro-Shub pl:Urag gro-Shub fr:Urag gro-Shub Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members